strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Melvin Odoom
Melvin Odoom '(born July 30, 1980) is a British-Ghanaian comedian, radio DJ and television presenter. Early Life He attended University of Bedfordshire and studied a Media Performance degree. It was at Luton that Melvin met and lived with Rickie. It was here that he also met actor and BBC voiceover artist Nil Odartei Evans. Career 'Radio Odoom, alongside Rickie Haywood-Williams & Charlie Hedges, hosts Kiss 100's Breakfast Show every weekday morning. They won Silver at the Sony Radio Awards in 2009 within the category of "Breakfast Show Award". Rickie & Melvin are currently presenting the UKHot40 Big Beats Chart on Kiss TV and Box TV. 'Television' Melvin and Rickie have presented MTV Digs on MTV One, Monday to Saturday between 16:00 and 19:00 and MTV Music Junkie together - a live studio music show. Melvin presented MTV One's coverage of the BRIT Awards 2010 alongside Rickie Haywood-Williams, and also presented coverage of the BAFTA awards alongside Kimberley Walsh for MTV One. In 2010, Rickie and Melvin also presented the backstage online content for Sky1's Must Be the Music. Melvin has presented two series of intros for Channel 4, interviewing all the new up and coming bands for 2010 and hostedan MTV Leona Lewis special and presented BBC Blast for BBC Two. Melvin was presenting Basil's Swap Shop with Basil Brush in 2008 on Saturday mornings, alongside his days of playing various characters for the long-running show Dick and Dom in Da Bungalow. From 2013 until 2015, Melvin was a team captain on the BBC Three comedy panel show Sweat the Small Stuff. In 2014, Melvin and Rickie presented an episode of The Hot Desk featuring Mark Ronson. Since 2015, Melvin and Rickie co-hosted ITV2's red carpet show at the BRIT Awards alongside Laura Whitmore. On June 18, 2015, Odoom and Rochelle Humes were confirmed as the new presenters of The Xtra Factor. They were replaced by Matt Edmondson and former The X Factor contestant Rylan Clark-Neal for the 2016 series. Melvin and Rickie co-presented the Saturday night entertainment series Bang on the Money. The series began on April 16, 2016 on ITV. On August 12, 2016, it was announced that Odoom would take part in the fourteenth series of Strictly Come Dancing. He was partnered with Janette Manrara. The couple were the first to leave the competition having had the fewest public votes. But in an ironic twist of events Melvin and Janette went on to win the Strictly Come Dancing Christmas special. In February 2017, Odoom took part in a celebrity edition of Take Me Out. In 2017, Odoom and Haywood-Williams took part in Let's Sing and Dance for Comic Relief. 'Other Work' Melvin used to teach dance and drama to kids with behavioural issues and also worked at the Froud Community Centre in Manor Park, Newham where he helped with afterschool clubs. A child actor, Melvin performed in a number of theatre productions and even gave speechless to governors for youth council. Personal Life Melvin is 5 ft4 in (1.63 m). Born to Ghanaian parents, he is a celebrity ambassador for The Prince's Trust charity, which is involved with helping young adults in life. Filmography 'Television' 'Film' Category:Series 14 Category:14th Place Category:Television Presenters Category:Radio Presenters